The Struggle!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: Sequel To 'Suprise' This is what Zabuza and Haku's life would be like if they defeted team 7.
1. Recap!

The Struggle!

Chapter 1:

Recap

**WARNING!!!:**

**DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY STORY**

**'Surprise!'**

**THIS IS A SQUEAL!!!!**

**--------------------------------------**

**Bold**

**Flashbacks**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**-----------------------------------------**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Haku's POV**

_**"Hey, Zabu?" **_

_**"What is it?" **_

_**"Do you know what I've always wanted?" **_

_**"What?" **_

_**"A baby." **_

That was over nine months ago that I asked my lover, Zabuza, that question.

(And two months before we defeated Kakashi's team.)

He was a little emotional about it at first.

He was mainly worried about how our child's life would be like.

But I told him not to worry about that.

Right now were in his distant cousin's hospital that he owns.

His cousin refused to take us in at first but once Zabu wanted to talk to him a dark place where no one was he 'convinced' him to let us have a room.

Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm in labor right now?

Well I am, and I can't talk to you right now.

Trying to talk, deliver a baby and trying to wake up Zabuza after he fainted about ten times in the last five minutes from all of the blood he saw.

You think that a cold-blooded killer wouldn't pass out from seeing blood come out of someone.

Anyway I gotta go!

This is hurting like hell.

See Ya!

"Zabuza WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------END CHAPTER ONE---------------------

**Strawberry Kitten:**

Short yes I know.

This story was requested by a reviewer by the name of: zaku()

Thanks for the Idea!!

Just a reminder:

This story might take a while to update.

I have a lot more stories that I have in my head and some that I'm currently writing in various notebooks and some I have to update.

Just so that you.

**See ya!! **

One more reminder!:

The characters in this story might be OOC

**See Ya!! **

(For really, now!!)


	2. Naming The Babies!

The Struggle!

Chapter 2:

Naming The Babies?!

**Bold**

**Flashbacks**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**"Hey, Zabu?" The six month pregnant boy asked his lover one summer night while waking his lover from his slumber with his question.**

**"What?" He answered half-asleep yet half-awake at the same time.**

**"What do you think we should name the baby?"**

**"'Let me go to sleep!' that's what we should call it!" **

**Zabuza announced as he curled himself up on the ground like a cat while tried to go back to sleep.**

**"Stop being so stupid! And think of a real name!!" Haku demanded as he slapped his boyfriend's arm with the back of his hand.**

**"Fine! If I help you think of a name will you let me go back to sleep?" He asked still curled up on the ground with his eyes still closed.**

**"Yep!" Haku answered with a smile on his face.**

**"Okay..." Zabuza said as he sat up next to his young lover with his legs folded Indian-style while both of his hands inside the hole in-between them.**

**"How... about..." Zabuza said as he whispered the name into Haku's ear with a perverted smile on his face causing the young boy to blush deeply.**

**"Uh-Uh!!! No flippin' way!!!!!" Haku yelled as he waved his hands in front of his face and backing away from the older man.**

**"Okay, then good night!" Zabuza laid back down on the ground and went back to sleep.**

**Haku finally realized what had just happened and stopped his blushing and hand-waving to lean his body over to see the father of his child sleeping with out a care in the world.**

**"ZABUZA!!!!!!!"**

**"WHAAAAAAAT?" He wined liked a little kid while he squeezed his eyes even closer together. **

**"You wanted a name and you got it!! Good Night!!"**

**"Stubborn ol' mule." Haku mumbled**

**"Sexy young pup." Zabuza countered.**

**-Haku's POV- **

The same thing went on every time I asked that question.

And after enough times he finally gave me a real name.

The names were:

For a girl: Breanna (That was my little sister's name.

She died two months after she was born from pneumonia)

For a boy: David (That was Zabu's cousin's name that he loved with all his heart but was killed by the people of our village because since Zabu was a rejected soul when he was little the killed his cousin because he was the only one that liked him.

The villagers thought that a rejected soul doesn't deserve to be loved, liked or even looked at in anyway.

Zabuza loved his cousin more than anything in the world.

When they killed him.

Well let's just say that that's the reason why he wants revenge on our home village.)

The whole time that I was pregnant we only expected either a boy or girl.

Not both!

**-End of Haku's POV-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zabuza had just** **woken up from passing out for the twenty time.**

**As he walked up to Haku he lightly ran the back of his hand on the sleeping boys' cheek.**

**When the doctor walked in with two things wrapped in cloth in his arms.**

**One was wrapped in a pink blanket while the other one was wrapped in a blue one.**

**-Haku's POV-**

**I slowly opened my eyes to see the love of my life next to me.**

**He said:**

**"Welcome back, Sleepy-Head." He said **

**I must have passed out from birthing my kid.**

**I became frantic.**

**Where the hell was my baby?!**

**I saw the female doctor that had helped me out with the delivery earlier with two things in her arms.**

**One was wrapped in pink the other in blue.**

**She walked over to me and handed them to me I looked over to Zabuza then back at the doctor.**

**'You've got to be kidding me, right?' I said in my head.**

**"Congrads!!" She shouted**

**"You have twins!!!"**

**We both fainted as we heard the new that we didn't only have one baby but we have two.**

**The twins started to scream.**

**Twins.**

**That same words kept on repeating it's self in my head over and over again.**

**How the hell am I going to take care of two kids?!**

**------------------------END CHAPTER 2-----------------------------**


	3. What The Hell Are We Suppose To Do!

The Struggle!

Chapter 3:

What The Hell Are We Suppose To Do?!

**---------------------------**

**---------------------------**

**Bold-**Flashbacks**- **OR a substitute for Italic's

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**------------------------------**

**------------------------------**

**-Haku's POV-**

"Zabuza, how the hell are we going to take care of two kids?!"

I asked him the next day as we finally woke up from passing out the day before.

"I don't know---Ow!" He answered me as he pressed the ice pack tighter to his head.

"You could always give them to a _**straight**_ couple." Zabu's cousin said as he walked in with an evil smirk on his face and his hands in his business outfit's pockets.

"Fuck off, Ramon!" Zabuza said as he closed his eyes as one of his hands came into a fist from the pain in his head.

"Zabu!" I told him.

I don't want my kids hearing langue like that anytime soon.

"Yes, 'Zabu' we don't want any of the kids to hear such foul langue."

Ramon came up to me and snatched one of the babies from me when he did this Zabuza just looked at him with his most powerful death glare.

That glare even scares me, and I don't scare easily.

"Put the baby down, Ramon!!!" Zabuza said to him.

I wish I could do something.

I really do, but I'm so weak from earlier I can barely move my arms let alone my whole body.

"And whatta ya gonna do? Screw me to death?"

"Oh, no! I'm gonna do much more then that!!" Zabuza was about to lunge at Ramon until he heard someone call his name.

"ZABUZA!!!!"

"What?!!" Zabuza exclaimed as he turned his direction towards his lover that was struggling to lift his body up.

"I do NOT want blood to be the first thing that my children see!!"

Zabuza was taken back a Haku yelling and demanding something from him.

In all the years of being loyal to him I've never done this even when we got together.

"Very well...! You've just gotten VERY lucky." Zabuza told the other man as he walked back to Haku's side.

"Here!" Ramon said as he through the baby in Zabuza's direction.

"I could care less to what happens to your gay-ass baby much less want anyone else to have to be burdened to deal with!

Unlike you! I care about other people." The man called, Ramon looked Zabuza up and down with degust and then left the room and slammed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Haku..." He pleaded as he handed me my baby.

"About what?"

"About getting you involved in this little family dispute between me and that bas--Ramon.

He tends to hold a grudge and he won't stop until he gets revenge.

As soon as you're well enough to move we'll have to go somewhere where he'll never find us.

God, I hope he doesn't hurt these guys's... I really do..." Zabu said as he gently ran his hand across his kids' heads.

"Especially you, Haku...- I love you too much for you to get killed because of me."

My love apologized as he bent down and kissed me upon my forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Life With Kids and A Lesson Learned!

**A Word From Kimmiko!**

You must read the note at the bottom when finished reading the story!!

Thank you!

* * *

**The Struggle!**

**Chapter 4:**

**A Life With Kids and A Lesson Learned!**

* * *

"Look... Zabuza..." Haku said with his daughter strapped to his back. 

"I-i-I'm sorry... I really am..."

"What for?"

"For ending the very thing that you live for."

"What in the world are you talking about, Haku?" Zabuza stopped walking and turned around and looked at his younger lover as his son slept with his face against his father's back.

"The very thing that you live for. The thrill of killing people without a second thought or remorse."

The Snow Demon let out a big sigh and walked over to Haku. He put a finger under his chin and lifted it up so that they were looking in each others eyes.

"Look, Haku. That's not the only thing I live for."

"But it's the main thing!!" Haku pulled his face away from Zabuza's hand and looked down at the floor in shame.

Zabuza sighed again and pulled the wrapping off his face and kissed his lover deeply. Haku was too stunned to react to the kiss that he had just received. Zabuza pulled away and quickly rapped his face back up. After he was done he spoke to the boy.

"Now, if I have to kiss you everytime that you're upset then I just might have to trade the kisses for sex. Got it?" Haku giggled to himself.

"Yeah." Zabuza just looked at him.

"I swear..." He mumbled as he turned around and started to walk off.

The next few months were kinda hard for the two lovers due to having to take care of their kids. And also a month after leaving the hospital they decided to finally name their children. The girl's name is Breanna, and the boy; David.

**Haku's POV!**

We both decided that when the two were a year old that we would continued to challenge people and kill anyone who looked at us wrong.

Ahh, the good ol' days!

But one thing is for sure. It was hard as hell to fight and take care of two kids at the same time. Durning the battle I would have to secreatly go to the place that me and Zabu had hid them to make sure that no one or **thing** had gotten to them and left Zabuza to fend for himself which he wasn't to happy about.

My Zabu is strong, And I mean REALLY strong! but without me... It's as if all of his strength just disappears!

...Weird...

Anyway it was nightfall and you could see the sun setting over the horizon. As for me I was taking a bath in the stream while Zabuza was watched the kids. I hissed as the water got into my wounds from the battle we had earlier.

I finally got out an hour later and walked over to my kids and boyfriend when I noticed that Zabuza was asleep on the ground with his arm propped up on the side of his head. I smiled at this because it's rare for me to see him at such peace.

I turn my head from side; looking for my kids.I saw nothing. I start to run around the campsite with my wet hair hitting my back continuously.

I left no stone unturned which in result made the campsite look like at least 20 tornado's hit it. Zabuza must of heard all the noises I was making because he was now awake and standing while stretching his rested bones.

"What's with all the racket, Haku?" He sounded pissed.

I shot my head around and screamed.

"Where the hell are the kids?!!!!"

Zabuza's eyes shot opened as his arms dropped to his sides.

"Shit..." We both jumped up into the trees and search for Breanna and David.

"How the hell could you fall asleep?!! You were suppose to be watching them!!!" I yelled.

If I was is lover or not! I wasn't suppose to be yelling at him like that. I knew I was in for it later but right now I didn't care! All I cared about was finding my babies!

"You act like I'm not allowed to sleep!" He shouts back.

"Not while you're suppose to be watching Breanna and David!!" I shot back as well.

"Well, I did! So sue me!!"

"I plan to..!" I mumbled as I jumped ahead of him so that instead of being side by side I was in front of him.

"There they are!" He shouts while pointing down to the ground. You could hear that he was still pissed at me for talking back to him but you could also tell that he was relived to have found them unharmed at the same time.

They were sitting there tossing something back and forth to each other.

I was the first to jump down from the tree branches(Zabuza just stayed up there crouching on one of the limbs looking down at us.)

I picked up my babies and hugged them close to me. I continued to give them kisses and tell them that everything was going to be alright and that I was here.

"What were you two throwing, anyway?" I asked them the both pointed to the smashed egg that must have broke when I picked them up.

I looked closely at it; trying to figure out what it was.

"Snake! Snake!" The both of them said.

"Snake? Then I felt some type of presents behind me. I slowly turned around and saw this humongous Burgundy snake with black spots on it staring straight at me.

Due to the fact that ever since I was a kid I've had this phobia with snakes. Ever time that I'm near one or see a picture of it I just seem to freeze up. So, I was too scared to move and get babies to safety. It seemed that enjoyed what was going on because they were laughing and clapping their hands together.

After, a few measly seconds, the serpent looked at the busted egg that laid in the ground behind me. It then looked at me with a glare in it's huge green eyes that said "You're gonna die!"

"HAKU!!!!" I heard Zabuza scream my name to move but my body just wouldn't listen.

The said snake then lunged at me and my babies. I closed my eyes getting ready for the attack. I winced as I closed them.

After realizing that I was still alive I re-opened them and gasped at what I saw. It was Zabuza! He had blocked the blow of the snake by having his Kubikiri Houcho take the blow.

'Zabu...' I said in my head.

It looked as if that snake wasn't about to give up so easily. It was pushing him back and biteing as hard as it could on the over-sized sword so that it could break an so that it could kill him for interfering. Zabuza was starting to struggle with it.

"Ha...Haku...!!!" He struggled to say. "A...are you alright?"

I was still stunned at was happening. After what I said to him he still was standing in front of me--- protecting me, no less.

"Y--Yes." I manged to get out.

"Good! Now get out of here!!" He shouted.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me! Now, take the kids and get out of here!"

"But what about you?" I said again. I guess without knowing it I was able to move because I have moved it forward a bit when I asked him the same question again. I could tell that he was getting irritated because the next thing he said he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!!! NOW!!!" It looked like the Serpent was starting to win because it was ever so slowly pushing my lover back and the dirt that we were standing on was starting to collect at the heals of his feet.

I obeyed and jumped into the trees. I would have hugged them close to me but I was too busy watching my lover battle it out with the huge Serpent.

I saw what I think was a smirk come from his lips as he jumped back and the snake hit the floor. It shook it's head and gave Zabuza the same glare it gave but deeper and more serious.

"Well, let's go, Big fella." He mocked the reptile.

The snake didn't give it a second thought and lunged at him. Zabuza jumped up and soared through the air and spoke.

"Is that all you got?!"

The serpent continued to to soar through the air to try and catch the man that taunted him so.

It had only been a minute and at least five to ten trees were completely destroyed.

I was far away from the seen but close enough to see what was going on.

"Alright. I've had enough of playing with you!" it was true. He was just toying with him.

All he had been doing was soaring through the air, taunting and laughing at the furious animal.

He unsheathed his sword from it's resting place on his back as he landed on a tree limb backwards. He held the weapon in front of him with both hands gripped tightly on the handle.

He waited for it to get close enough so that he could attack it. As it reached the point that Zabuza was waiting for, he slowly raised the sword. Said snake glided past him as if in slow motion and the man brought down his Kubikiri Houcho as if in slow motion as well as it cut through it's neck like a warm knife cutting butter. The head fell to the floor; as did the rest of the body as blood gushed like a fountion. But stopped with in seconds.

Zabuza jumped down from the tree limb with ease and with his arms in the air. When reaching the ground he scoffed at his victim and re-seethed his the Kubikiri Houcho.

He stood there for a few seconds before wincing in pain while clutching his side and kneeled to the ground with one knee on the ground while the other had it's foot on the blood and wood filled mess.

"Zabuza!!" I screamed.

"Stay there!!" He yelled back so I did.

He slowly got back up with the help of his hands.

**ZAZBUZA'S POV!**

Damn bastard got me!

I slowly moved my hand off my wounded side but not completely. There was blood on my gray skin and hand.

I hissed as the air made contact with it which caused it to sting to a new extreme.

I look up and see Haku with our children in his arms. That's when I finally realized...

'Didn't I tell him to leave? Damn it!! Why the hell doesn't he listen anymore?!' I cursed in my head. Even though I told him to stay up there with the kids he came down as soon as I was done asking myself questions. He runs over to me and as he's a few feet in front of me he stops and places the kids on the ground next to him. They just sit there and look up at the both of us; content and with their thumbs in their mouths.

"Zabuza, are you okay?" He askes me.

"I thought I told you to leave, Haku?" My voice was low and colder than ice itself as I had my head down so that he didn't see the pain in my face from the wound that damn serpent gave me.

"I couldn't leave you! I had to make sure that you were alright!"

I was touched. I really was but still what I said to him was a direct order. Ever since we got together he's been slacking in the listening department big time.

"I don't care... Whatever I say is what you are to do, understand?" My voice still as low as it was moments ago.

"Yes, I do but I had to make sure that you were okay, Zabu! I had to!!" As he was talking to me he had his arms side by side bent upward on his chest with his hands in fists and rocking back and forth while spoke.

"You **will **obey orders, Haku!" My voice was still low but now my head was up while my right hand held the wound on the left side.

"No, I won't!!" _What?!_ "I won't if it means that you'll die in the process!! I just won't!" He still had his arms the same but now he was shaking his head while opening and closing his eyes.

I snapped! I couldn't take it anymore!

The next thing I knew was that Haku was on the floor while holding his left cheek and looking up at me. I could tell that he was surprised. I never struck him before. But he needs to learn a lesson some how.

"You **will** do as I say! No matter what the circumstance! When I found you, you said that 'you are my tool to be used at my will' am I right?" I saw him nod slowly while still holding his cheek and having that surprised look in his face from me hitting him.

"And besides... You're lucky that I let you accompany me instead of letting you freeze to death like everyone else was doing. I could have been like everyone else and let you stay there to die in you own little dark cloud of fear and rejection and shunned you for your ability's! But I saved you and you **Damn** well better be thankful for that and do as I tell you!" I could tell that he got the picture because his eyes returned to normal. He got on his knees and bowed before me. Something that he's never done before.

"Yes, Lord Zabuza... I **am** your tool to use whenever you need it and nothing more. I am sorry for all the trouble that I have caused you over the years... I truly am..."

I think that's good enough.

"Very well. Grab the kids and lets go!" With out waiting for him I started to walk away. Leaving him to kiss the dirt.

**Haku's POV!**

I didn't remove my head from the ground until I was sure that my love--I my master was out of sight. When I was sure that he was gone I brought my head from the ground as a single tear rolled down my now painful red cheek. It's been years since I last cried so the feeling deep in my heart was almost unbearable. But I keep it lock inside.

I looked over to my right to see my son and daughter. The had smiles on their faces until the saw the tears the fell without my knowing. As if they were trying to be strong they tried not to cry. Instead the put their arms out telling me to pick them up. I did as they wanted me to and held them close while they gripped as tightly as they could onto my blue sleeves and my pale peach colored collar while I let my broken heart spill from my eyes.

**ZABUZA'S POV**

I know I was hard on Haku but he needs to learn that **I** am the one in control and not him! He is the tool! He is the broken-down mutt and I am the master! and he needs to learn his place and stick to it weather he likes it or not.

But for some reason, In the back of my mind, as I walk back to our campsite, I can't shake the feeling that what I had just done will end in a result that I just... won't... like.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

**A Word From Kimmiko!**

Well, That's done! I started this a couple months ago and ended up forgetting about it and adding a word of two each time I saw it. Then while I was trying to type the first chapter for my new SasuNaru story I saw this and couldn't stop! so here it is! The longest chapter for this story so far. I also thought that toward the end that I captured both Haku and Zabu's personality pretty well, don't you? If so tell me!! Well I gotta go! I'll try to update "COME BACK!" as soon as I can but that chapter's long and I'm a slow typer when I have to copying something. I'm faster when it's on the top of my head! Just one more thing before I leave. Read my stories and review nicely!!

Well, Ja ne!

P.S. My B-day's come really soon so send me a "Happy b-day" Thing! (If you want to know just read my profile!!)


	5. A Secret Reveld Pt I

**The Struggle!**

**Chapter 5:**

**A Secret Reviled!**

It's been four years since that _'little' _talk Zabuza had with Haku. And since then they had grown apart. No longer the '_Happily-In Love-Couple' _they use to be. They just went back to being like things were before they got together. Back to the Master and Servant, Back to the Owner and Tool, Back to the broken, empty, lonely feeling that Haku felt before... resurfaced...

It was a warm day in June, Wasn't too hot nor cold; It was just perfect. The birds were singing and the skies were clear of any clouds. During this gorgeous day Haku was trailing behind the man that (Even after everything that happened) stilled loved but called 'Master' with his kids on either sides of him while holding their hands. The boy had his head down as his mind wandered to many things that plagued his mind. Since they--Zabuza and Haku-- killed off most of their competition and due to the fact ever since the gray-skinned man told the younger that he was a tool and only that he soon dropped all emotions and actually killed people instead of putting them in dead-like states. It bothered him at first but he soon disregarded that feeling.

"Hurry the **hell**up, Haku!!" Growled Zabuza.

The feminine-looking male was too deep in thought to even notice that Zabuza was talking to him so he kept on walking. He was also too oblivious to know that the older man had stopped walking and walked right into his gray back. Haku stopped digging through his thoughts and looked up to see the other looking down at him in displeasure and anger.

Haku did the first thing that came to mind. He let go of his children's hands and immediately went on his hands and knees and bowed to the older while his face was in the dirt. Breanna and David looked down at their mother and then up at the one they called father after Haku apologized continuously. The twins had hurt looks on their faces as if they were asking him why he was doing to their beloved mother. Zabuza just looked at his kids with hurt in his eyes. He couldn't bare it so he turned around. Before walking away he spoke:

"Haku..." His voice was hushed but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes, Lord Zabuza..." Haku answered while still on the ground bowing.

Zabuza blushed at the way Haku said his name but he tried his damnedest not to stutter.

"Get off the ground and come on." With that final word he resumed walking through the thin forest. Haku obeyed and soon followed with his children's hands in his.

--Later That Night!--

"Pssst! Davey..." Breanna whispered to her brother who was sleeping beside her. It was close to midnight and she couldn't sleep because of what happened earlier was still racking around in her brain.

"Mmmm...!" He grunted as he turned over so that he could go back to sleep.

"DAVID...!!" She yelled/whispered. David finally gave up on trying to go to sleep and turned over to look at his sister.

"Wellllll...?!" He dragged out with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Don't 'cha eva wonder why Daddy treats Mom like that for?" She asked, now leaning on her side with her elbow proped up so that she was looking at her brother.

"Are you--?!" He flipped himself back over so that his back was facing his twin and tried to go back to sleep.

"Daviiiiiiiiid...!!" She whined. Her brother gave out a deep, heavy sigh, laid on his back and tilted his head to his left so that his eyes were focused on her.

"Well...?" She asked.

"Well what?" He asked very annoyed.

"Why Daddy treats Mommy so badly?"

"You act like he's hitting him, Bree." He giggled as did his sister but it was a forced one.

David turned back around so that his back was facing his sister. Before she could scold her brother again he spoke while his eyes were closed and hands were tucked under the side of his face.

"Don't worry so much, Bree. Mom would never let anything or any_**one**_ for that matter do that to him. have you seen him fight?!"

"Yeah... I guess you're right... Mom can take care of himself."

"Good! Now that, that's finished let me get some sleep!"

"Okay... Night, Davey." She said. her voice very uneasy.

"Night, Bree." With that said the male of the twins fell fast asleep as the female laid on her back with her hands onto of each other as she watched the stars twinkle in the dark blue sky while her mind raced rapidly.

The reason why her mind was like this was because as a matter of fact our little Breanna actually did see that... Just that... She saw her "Mother" get beaten by her father.

--

End Of Chapter 5!

--

**A Word From Kimmiko!**

I'm really sorry for this long-ass update. I was too busy writing out my new story called "Prison Days!" in my notebook. It's a SasuNaru story. I've been working on the third chapter for a few months now. It's currently twenty-five-some odd pages long!! (And it's not even over yet!!) I am **SO** not looking forward to typing all that out!. Any way thanks for reading this story. Make sure to leave a nice review and to read my other stories.

Now the story is starting to get deeper! Awesome!! I think that this chapter is my favorite so far. Oh, and just to let you know I'm typing this one chapter at a time on the computer so you'll gonna have to wait for the next chapter which shouldn't take to long but I make no promises. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes I know that Breanna and David (Mainly Breanna,) act WAAAAAAY older than the normal five year old but I'm just making it up as I go! I don't know any 5 year old's... so... yea.

Anyway please review kindly and I'll see you in the next chapter of "The Struggle!"

**Ja ne! **


End file.
